danganronparoleplaystufffandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:WolfiZee/King​dom Succession Revamp Stuff
Phases will be basically the same as the original 2. Morning Phase, where you can explore & Discuss, Trial Phase if someone dies, then Challenge Phase, Voting phase where you can vote those who lost challenges, Dinner phase where you EAT OR DIE, OR DIE WHILE EATING, and finally Night Phase. PRIZES -''' 'Free Guess -' When used during the Dinner Phase, your role won't be revealed if you get your guess wrong. 'Guess Immunity -' When used during the Dinner Phase, all guesses made against you will fail. 'Deadly Guess -' When used during the Dinner Phase, your guess will kill the target if you're correct. 'Magic Barrier -' When used during the Morning Phase, you'll be immune to all death until the next Morning Phase. 'Personal Investigation -' When used at Morning phase, you may reveal a player's role to only yourself. You may not mention it at all this day, including by Guesses. THIS WILL BE ANNOUNCED. 'ROLES -' Comment on blog if wish for changes. '''Revolutionary Medal of Honor-Passive- You start the game with a Free Prize. The other players will not know about this. Vigilantics-Trial Phase- Kill a player. You will be executed if the target is not the killer. 1 Use. Godfather Gang-Challenge Phase-Pick one challenge you are in. You will instantly win that challenge. 3 uses. Cannot be used in final three. Illegal Meal-Dinner Phase-You can switch someone's meal with someone else in private. This will be silent, other then the two people's meals who were switched. Immunity-Passive-You will be immune to all meal disadvantages the first time it happens to you. This includes Doctor, Insomniac, Cryomancer and Poisoner. Poisoner Acid I-Morning Phase-Throw Acid at a player. Acid spreads to all players that they're in a challenge with. This is revealed at the end of the following Challenge Phase. Acid II-Challenge Phase-Throw Acid at a player. Acid spreads to all players that vote them and the player they vote. This is revealed at the end of the following Voting Phase. Acid III-Voting Phase-Place Acid in a player's meal. Acid spreads to all players that that meal has been switched with. Alchemy-Passive-Immune to Acid Melting Human-Passive-Players that get Acid I, Acid II, and Acid III will die and will only have their role revealed to you. Doctor Inoculate-Morning/Night Phase- Make a player immune to Frozen Meals, Acid, Sleep Pills, and Stabbing (Challenge Phase ability). You will learn their role if they are affected by these. Anesthesia-Challenge/Night Phase-Make a player fall asleep, making them lose all challenges (Challenge) (This is public), or unable to explore for the night/morning (Night). Challenge Anesthesia can only be used twice. Can not be used in the final four. Heal-Challenge Phase-Make yourself immune from elimination. 1 Use. Doctor Knowledge-Immune to Frozen Meals and Acid and Sleep Pills. Murderer Fear-Challenge Phase-You win all challenges you're in. Bypasses all other abilities. 1 Use Stab-Challenge Phase-Kill a player. 1 Use. You get another use if you win at least one challenge in the Challenge Phase. Cannot be used in final three. Assassin Shadow-Morning/Night Phase-Go invisible. You can't murder while invisible. Dummy-Morning/Night Phase-Place a dummy where you're at. You can teleport to the dummy at any time. Dummies last forever. 2 Uses. Distract-Challenge Phase-Your first challenge pair along with two other random ones will be distracted and end in a draw. Stab-Challenge Phase-Kill a player. 2 Uses. Imposter Imposter-Any Phase-Select a player in the same room as you and learn their role. You still keep this Ability and your Passive. You will become their role (without any killing abilities) until you use Imposter again. 1 Use. Disguise Prep-Passive-You gain one use of Imposter every 2 days. Note: Your Duel/Test results will stay the same when disguised. Jester Prank-Morning/Night Phase-Prank a nearby player. They'll collapse from shock and will be unable to act until the Voting Phase. Balloons-Voting Phase-Let go of your balloons, distracting everybody, ending the Voting Phase. 2 Uses. A Fool-Passive-You have a 50% chance to win a challenge and a 50% chance to lose. Barbarian Intimidation-Morning Phase/Night Phase-Intimidate a nearby player. They'll have to be in a challenge this Challenge Phase or they'll be considered a Coward. Threatening Challenge-Challenge Phase-Challenge a player considered as a Coward. The challenge will be given in your thread and will be hidden until results. They cannot deny this challenge. Boo-Voting Phase-Boo all Cowards. All players considered a Coward that are up for voting will receive one vote. 2 Uses. Executioner Execute-Trial Phase-Kill a player and end the Trial Phase. This ability is disabled if the target isn't the killer that caused the Trial Phase. If the target isn't the killer, they won't die. Execution-Voting Phase-Give an extra vote as the "Executioner". Strongman-Passive-Immune to death once. Trials-Passive-As long as you're alive, if a player dies but didn't die from an Ability or voting, the current Phase will immediately end and the Trial Phase will start. Everybody can talk during the Trial Phase and do investigative actions. Demon Destruction-Morning Phase-Destroy a room, making it nothing but ashes. You can't destroy guest rooms. 2 Uses. Detonate-Morning/Night Phase-Kill all players in the same room as you. 1 Use Demon God-Passive-If you are in the final five, you will become immune to all death except voting. You will win the first Test you are in in every challenge Phase. Necromancer Ressurect-Night Phase-Resurrect a Dead corpse to do your bidding for the night. You can't use a corpse twice. You also can't make the corpse murder. Magic Studies - Passive - You start with a Magic Barrier Cult Leader Mindslave-Morning Phase-Place a nearby player under your control. You can force them to do one action. You can't force them to murder or suicide. Convert-Night Phase-Force a person to serve you for the rest of the game to do your bidding. You can only have 1 Converted player at a time. 2 Uses. Illusionist Illusion of Time-Any Phase-End the current phase and skip the next one. 2 Uses. Illusion-Morning/Night Phase-Summon an item. It's fake and will disappear upon getting touched. Challenge Illusions-Challenge Phase-Cause two players to duel each other. Cause two others to test each other. 2 Uses. Illusion of Death-Dinner Phase-Make a player appear to die to the Cryomancer. They'll know they're still alive. They'll be revived at the beginning of the next Dinner Phase. 1 Use. Hex Master Hex - Night Phase - Hex a room. You may only have 3 hexes in place at once, and 2 of them can't be at the same room. You also can't You can only do this once a night.Can't hex Guest Rooms OR Hallways. Must be in the room to Hex. Trigger - Night Phase - Trigger all hexes. Everyone inside of the rooms you hexed will die*. The Magic Barrier will protect a person from Hexes, but the Magic Barrier will be removed. You cannot Hex & Trigger both in the same night. 2 Uses. You WILL die if your in a room that is hexed when you trigger it. Can trigger it anywhere. Magic Studies - Passive - You start with a Magic Barrier Cryomancer Freeze-Morning/Night Phase-Freeze a room, trapping players in it. They won't be able to leave it or enter it until it melts (Frozen rooms last 1 whole day) They won't participate in Challenges and will be immune from voting during this time. They won't starve since they can eat ice. Frozen Statue-Morning Phase-Freeze a nearby player, preventing them from doing anything until the Night Phase, where the ice melts. Frozen Meal-Voting Phase-Freeze a player's meal. Whoever gets the meal at the end of the dinner phase dies. Only you will know their role. Winter King-Passive-Immune to Frozen Meals Duels Results Demon > Barbarian > Murderer > Revolutionary > Imposter > Hex Master > Godfather > Executioner > Assassin > Cryomancer > Poisoner > Necromancer > Illusionist > Doctor > Cult Leader Test Results Doctor > Poisoner > Cult Leader > Necromancer > Revolutionary > Murderer > Hex Master > Godfather > Illusionist > Assassin > Imposter > Cryomancer > Executioner > Barbarian > Demon Rooms Infirmary, Barracks, Arena, Guest Rooms, Kitchen, Dining Room, Library, Throne Room, Music Room, Ruler's Room, Treasury, Graveyard, Execution Room, Garden, Pond, Dungeon, Battle Training Room. Non-Playable Characters Gardener, Guards 1-12, Butlers 1-12, Cook, Fisherman, Jailor, Executioner (Not the role), Messenger, Priest, Librarian, Prisoner 1-5, Mad Prisoner, Treasurer, Noble, 1-3 Mafia members Category:Blog posts